User talk:70.80.63.45
Welcome! - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 05:30, 10 September 2011 Aight dude I think a good compromise is using (Country name) : (unit name) et cetera. K? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) erm srry but i was basing it off what was agreed on in that forum post i didnt see anything about the units or military components so why is the wiki/you putting thos there when that wasnt what people agreed to? also thank god you noticed da borders part 02:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Individual military units, denominations of military branches, the branches themselves, and the country from which they originate are all considered factions (hence why we have an article on the 222nd Infantry Battalion and on the Spetsnaz), so we list whoever uses the weapons. :And I do so because it was my idea to split the sections in the first place, my idea to add the flags and insignias, and my work into setting up the template to do so. Not to mention that I was the one who got all the weapon pages set up with the new format. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :oh but cmon it looks so much better n organized and more consistent with just the flag let the article explain da rest srsly plus im pretty sure the factions use the country flags in the game for conquest n stuff and almost i did say almost never use their insignias :btw i find that kind of a bad reason since its still not what people agreed to k so u put them up n stuff but shouldnt give you the right to do it the way you want especially if others disagree 02:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm improvising; just because it's not stated in the forum that we can use insignia, doesn't mean that we are limited only to one idea. The forum was about changing the infobox, not about limiting what one can do with it. It looks almost the same (it's just a 20 pixel box) to have the insignia as opposed to the flags, and IMO it look s better to have each faction listed in a nice, equal-sized stack as opposed to lists that look rather ugly. And, nobody on the forum "disagreed" with me -- on the contrary, my idea of splitting the used by field was adopted. ::The flags were SSD's idea, BTW, insignia were mine. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::but were supposed to use whatever represents the faction in-game so why use insignias when theyre almost always represented by a flag of the country and if u need some1 to disagree im more than happy to comply. i disagree. 12:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Forum's closed, bro. :::And no, not every game uses country flags. BF1942-BF2 all used undividual flags or insignia for each faction. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::does it mater if da forums closed? anyways if ur gonna put insignias at lest be consistent ffs its all over da place and theres not a shred of consistency in dis policy and im saying i prefer flags be everywhere instead of insignias. and no in bf1942 they all use german flags (dat weird 1) if its a german faction or an american 1 if its an american faction there is never a usmc or us army isignia displayed anywhere even the ijn uses the normal jap flag as opposed to the naval rising sun flag. srry i want to help but i really disagree wit insignias 13:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Have you played BFV? Because in that game ALL the factions use their insignia. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::and ironically which sections don't use the *correct* insignias? da bfv sections... if u rly wanted 2 use the insignias from bfv u wouldnt put the usmc one ud put the ones for evry single different component but that looks very messy *cough* just like using insignias in da 1st place *cough* ::::and i was talking about bf1942 where none of the factions have their own flag they all use the countrys falg 03:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I get that. I'm sorry that I'm one person and don't have the time to go taking screenies of the in-game insignias and then posting them on individual pages one at a time. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::and what r u gonna do about it? put insignias that dont even appear in the game instead? see it just doesnt make sense 2 use them 03:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::LOL, if he was still here I'd make SSD fetch me some screenies, but he isn't here. At some point in the future, I am going to start uploading BFV and BF2 insignia. K? Just wait it out. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::i no about te bfv ones, but they use specific insignias see Task Force 116 or 1st Marine Division for example they dont use da usmc symbol. and in i dont remember seeing insignias in bf2 but its been a long time so idk. gimme proof for bf2 04:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Not all of them, but IIRC the Spetsnaz and MEC special forces use different insignia or flags from the basic faction. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::ok if ur gonna list those factions then they can use the insignias, but why do the usmc get their insignia if theyre represented by the us flag and the insignia doesnt even appear in the game? thats why i changed it on m24 though im not sure if the sas use the british falg 04:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok what the fuck is going on here-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) can we omit the vulagrity plz? 19:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC)